Welcome to Jill's sad story
by Maymist
Summary: Harvest Moon Ds Cute, The girl character is the brunette girl. Jill/Pony has given up hope on freeing the Harvest Goddess...so much stress in her life...SkyeXJill There is Rock and Marlin moments too. :D
1. Jill's tears

**Just wanted to let you guys know the guys colored hearts , (( this is actually my real game lolz ))**

**Skye - red heart**

**Rock - Green heart**

**Marlin - purple heart **

**--**

Jill was sleeping in her bed , she then got up and sighed as she thought , ( What's the point of working...it we'll be a long time before I get all sixty harvest sprites...)

Jill then put her long brown hair into a pony tail . As always had break feast and changed her clothes , it was about 5:00 a.m , that's when she always wakes up .

Jill then turned the door nob and opened the door , she then went outside and went into the chicken house , she had three chickens . She put their food on the tubs they were suppose to go in so the chickens will eat them later , Jill then one by one lifted each chicken outside and petted them all .

Jill then wiped the sweat from her face and sighed as she went outside . She then went inside the animal shack , she milked her cow and sheered her sheep . Gave them their food , and let them outside . Jill then went outside in search of her horse that was always outside wondering curiously as always . She then found her horse and groomed him , he was so shiny as always , she loved taking care of her animals . She then saw her dog and cat and she played with them and petted them as well .

It was spring time and the eight day of spring , so Jill was watering her crops . She first then started with her turnips , always neat looking and look delicious . She sprayed them with her watering can as always , always wondering if she would ever get other sprite . She had only had fifty and needed ten more , but it's been three years and she has not been successful yet . She then moved to her other plants and watered them as well .

Jill then was tired , as she walked back into the house and bought some items , she bought some curry powder and a rice ball , to make dry curry for Skye . Jill didn't know why herself but...Skye was her closet friend in this village she didn't care if he was a thief or not . But she dose worry about him all the time...she helps him in tough situations . Jill has be friend everyone one in the village , she always had a smile on her face acting like she was happy...when really most of the time Jill is sad...shes sad because a lot of things...

With her mothers death and all...and stressing out about the farm and harvest sprites...and boys .

Jill then went to her kitchen and she found the pot and put the ingredients in , which was the rice ball and the curry powder a few minutes later it was done and it turned out to be a lovely dry curry . Jill then hold the dish in her hands and blushed while looking at it in a daze . She then put the dry curry in her rucksack .

Jill then went up to her door and turned the door nob , and went outside , it was a beautiful sunny day . Jill knows that Skye only comes on sunny days , so he will be coming today . Which made Jill so excited , Jill didn't know why...but..whenever she's with Skye...she feels so happy and she doesn't have to hide herself . Jill's best friends were Muffy and Celia they were always there for her , but Muffy was her best best friend .

Jill then started to walk out into the valley how beautiful it was , as her eyes sparkled with admiration of the beautiful valley .

As Jill always started her day , she would either go to the beach , bar , spring or Vesta's farm .

Jill then decided to go to the beach , it was about 1:30 p.m .

As was walking to the beach she felt beautiful flower petals go across her face while the wind in her hair , Jill felt happy as she then smiled and blushed .

She finally arrived at the beach , her eyes then widen as she saw Rock . He's always at the beach for a long time , always staring either blankly , playful or serious at the ocean .

Jill then walked up to Rock and said , " Hi Rock . "

Jill then smiled .

" Oh hi , Jill !! How are you doing with your work ? I really don't get why we have to work it's just pointless...you should really take a break , Jill . " said Rock , as he crossed his arms , he seemed to be in a bad mood today , this was so not like him .

" Yeah..." Jill said as her sweat dropped .

Jill like Rock...but really only as a friend...he's really clueless sometimes...and all he talks about is Lumia and hes such a cheater . That's why Jill gets angry with Rock all the time , he just doesn't understand how to talk to girls sometimes , she even saw Lumia one time get mad at him .

" So did you here , Jill ? Lumia and I , we went out for a walk and it was so romantic...the way her hair blew with the flower petals and the wind , was the most beautiful thing to me that I have ever seen . Don't you agree...? " Rock said while smiling .

Jill then got angry as she twitched and said , " Well...Rock..I can't really say that about her...after all I am a GIRL !!..."

" Well...of course I knew that , I met as a friend you know...? " said Rock as he smirked .

Jill's sweat then dropped as she had an irritated look on her face and she mumbled, " So...are you guys going out...? "

" I guess so... Is'nt that great Jill...? " said Rock as he laughed and smiled .

" Yeah..." Jill mumbled .

" Well...I'm going to go fish now..." said Jill as she stopped away , while Rock's face expression had confusion all over .

Rock then thought , ( Why is she so mad when shes around me at times...? I never do anything...)

Jill then got out her fishing pole and started to fish , she still had that irritated look on her face but it soon went away . She caught about five fish after waiting such a long time . Jill then decided to stop as she put her fishing pole away and walked out of the beach , she collected some items on the ground to sell to get some money .

As Jill was walking she stopped collecting and went to the bar . She then opened the door and went inside .

" Oh ! Hi Jill !! " Muffy said cheerfully as always , she had a big smile on her face .

" Hello Muffy . " said Jill as they talked for a few minutes behind the counter .

" Hello Jill . " said Griffin .

" Hi Griffin . " said Jill happily .

" Can I have a water please...? " Jill asked .

" Sure..." said Griffin as he got her some water , Jill would always get water because its free .

" Thanks . " said Jill as she drink it down fast .

Jill then said by and left .

Jill then decided to go to Vesta's farm to chill out and relax . Jill didn't know why but...she just liked going there to talk . A few minutes as Jill was walking happily . She was out by Vesta's fields and saw Celia , Marlin and Vesta working .

( It must take a long time to grow all those crops...I should work like that...) Jill thought , as she had a serious expression on her face .

Jill then went out by the feilds and walked by Celia .

" Hi . " said Jill with a smile .

" Oh hi , Jill !! Your always so care free all the time with your work , I'm so jealous . " said Celia as she laughed .

Jill then laughed and said , " It's so awesome that you guys can take care of this farm , its pretty impressive and of course you can do it anyways . "

Celia then nodded and said with a warm smile , " I should get back to work..."

" Ok...see you around . " Jill said smiling .

Jill then walked over to Marlin .

" Um...Hi..." said Jill shyly .

Jill didn't know why but...sometimes she was scared of Marlin...she didn't now why herself but sometimes she has to be careful of what she says , but Marlin is always so shy and mysterious around her...Jill wanted to learn more about her friend .

" Oh...Jill whats up...? " said Marlin with really no emotion in his voice .

" Oh..nothing much just saying hi . " Jill said as her sweat dropped .

" Oh..." said Marlin .

Jill then gave him a teasing look and said , " So I heard some one likes you...? "

Marlin then blushed and defended back , " Oh be quiet . "

Jill then giggled as she said by and walked away , she then talked to Vesta for a few minutes . Jill then went back home and put all the animals and did her chores . Then a few hours later , it was 9:30 p.m .

Jill was waiting for Skye to arrive , she would always wait for him no matter what and always show up first it was a thursday night , so he will be going to the spring .

Jill then saw Skye coming to the valley , she then smiled in joy .

Skye then blinked at first because she was always waiting for him . He then smiled and walked over to Jill and said , " Hello Jill , and how is my beautiful maiden doing ? "

Jill then blushed and said , " Just fine...umm...here..." Jill then handed him the dry curry .

Skye then blushed and said , " Hehe . Thank you , beautiful . "

Jill then blushed and thought , ( He's so romantic...but...dose he really like me...?)

" Your welcome..." said Jill as she smiled and blushed .

" Let's go and walk to the spring as we do all the time . " said Skye as he walked side by side with Jill . As a smirk was on Skye's face .

Jill then nodded and smiled .

A few minutes later they were at the spring , side by side looking at the beautiful pound together or shall we say spring . How the moon light reflected on the two beautifully .

Skye then looked at Jill and said , " Your face is so pretty at night..."

Jill then blushed and said , " T-Thanks..."

Skye then put his hands on his pockets and looked up at the sky and said , " You know I really don't care about my job any more when I'm by your side and usually when I'm with girls..I really don't feel anything...but you are different..and my only friend..."

" Aww...Skye...your so sweet...to be honest...your really only my true friend to...I've been lonely ever since my mother died..." said Jill as her face and voice changed .

Skye then looked at her with concern he then smiled and said in the sweetest and warmest voice , " I'm sorry that happened...my whole family had died as well...but your never alone...were never alone because we have each other ."

Jill then blushed and thought , ( He's so awesome...) She then nodded .

Jill then looked down sadly at the ground and said , " Skye..."

" Yea..." said Skye .

" Do you ever think...I'll free the Harvest goddess...? " said Jill sadly as she looked at him innocently .

Jill's eyes then got watery and said , " Because I don't think I'll ever will..."

" Don't say that Jill...you will , I know you will have faith in you . I always had . " said Skye he then hugged her gently .

Jill then blushed and returned the hug , a tear then slide down from her eye .

Skye then swiped it away with his thumb .

" It's ok..." Skye whispered .

Jill then sniffled and said , " Thanks..."

" Your welcome , my beautiful maiden , now let me walk you home . " said Skye as he put his hand on her back and comfort her and walked her home .

They were then at her house , and she went in and Jill whispered , " Thanks...Thank you Skye...for everything..."

" Your welcome..." Skye said as he smiled for once , he always smirks but...tonight he smiled .

Skye then left and went to go back to the spring he had one thing on his mind .

Jill then got in her pj's and got her blue feather out and went on her bed and hold it and looked at it , while a frown was on her face and she thought , ( Will...I ever get married...? I can only get married if I have sixty harvest sprites...will I...? )

As Jill was laying in bed , she whispered as a tear slide down her face , " Will I...? "

--

**OK HERE'S MY FIRST HARVEST MOON DS CUTE FAN FIC , MORE LIKE HARVEST MOON FIC BUT...OH WELL LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . JILLXSKYE 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! OR...ANY ONE ELSE YOU LIKE...LOLZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Used

Jill then couldn't sleep that night at all . She put the feather away in her rucksack . She kept tossing and turning in her bed . She stayed up crying her eyes out , even though she knew she was over reacting , she just needed to let all of it out .

The next day Jill woke up at 5:00 a.m as usual . Jill then sighed as her eyes and face felt like dry water was on her . Jill then remembered that she cried herself to sleep last night .

( Why am I so sad...my closet friend said he bealived in me...) Thought Jill as she looked at the ground sadly .

Jill then got into her clothes , she was wearing her orange top and her green skirt with blue jeans going under while wearing her gloves . She put her long brown hair in a pony tail . Her beautiful purple eyes are usually are filled with sparkles of joy , but today they looked gloomy...She then went up to the door and turned the door nob and opened the door .

She went outside , went to the chicken coop , she fed the chickens , Jill then sighed as she got out of the chicken coop . (What's the point...? Well...I can't just let me animals die... No !! Quit thinking like this...Skye said he believe in me and that's all I need to keep going !!) Thought Jill as her eyes burned with fire and confidence .

Jill then quickly ran inside the animal shack , and took care of them so good , it seemed like her animals were singing of joy . Jill was confident , but deep down in her heart she knew...she just knew that...it wasn't good enough to get the sprites . After Jill was done taking care of all the animals . Jill raced threw watering all her crops .

Her dog and cat were even shocked of how good she was working today .

When she was done with pretty much everything , Jill sighed and she went in the house again and she called and bought stuff from the super market . She then went over to the kitchen and made dry curry for Skye . She knew deep down in her heart that presents wouldn't by his heart...

Jill then smiled as she was done with the dish , she then put it in her rucksack and she decided to go to the beach . Hopefully she was not have other fight with Rock...well...it was'nt really a fight .

Rock was at the beach already , it was 11:30 a.m . Jill wanted to avoid Rock for a little bit , she didn't really feel like talking to him . So she started to fish as she pulled out her brown and shiny fishing rod . Jill fished only for a little bit . She caught three fish . Jill was just about to head back...then...

Rock grabbed Jill's hand by surprise . Jill gasped of surprise , she got scared for a second and wanted to scream but she hold it in . As Jill blushed slightly as Rock's grip was really tight .

" Hey... Oh sorry..hehe . Well...Jill wanna go on a walk with me...? " Rock asked tightening his grip and smiling brightly .

Jill tried to struggle to get out of his grip and she then sighed and said , " Ok..."

" Great !! " Rock said excited .

Jill had a sulking expression on her face , as Rock's hand was still holding hers .

" Let's hold hands !! " said Rock as he skipped around like a free butterfly .

" Umm...-" Jill started but then Rocked pulled her arm and they exited the beach .

" Rock...ow , please stop that hurts..." said Jill as her arm was in pain , she felt as if her arm was gonna fall off or lose circulation .

" But...if I let go you might run away..." said Rock as his grip held tighter and as if he was in a trance .

" What ?! " said Jill shocked .

" You heard me... Wait actually I said nothing , ok ? " said Rock changing voice expressions .

" Whatever..." said Jill rolling her eyes .

" Can you please let go Rock...? Please...? " said Jill as she looked at him with innocent eyes .

" In a few minutes... Let's go to the pound first...ok ? " said Rock , as he dragged Jill to the pound by the beach . It was turtle pound . Rock then let go of her hand .

" Were here ! " said Rock happily .

Jill then pulled her hand back quickly and looked at it . It hurt so much that you could see marks , of Rock grabbing her hand .

" Rock , why didn't you let go of my hand ! Now I have marks !! " said Jill angrily as she was putting her hands on her hips .

" I already told you , silly . " Rock said laughing .

Jill then got that irritated look again .

" Why are we here...? " asked Jill .

" Just wanted to talk..." said Rock .

" So guess what , me and Lumia we went walking yesterday and I almost tripped on her can you believe it...? " said Rock as he was laughing .

( I belive that I'm gonna puke . ) Jill thought .

" Wow...that's...so cool . " said Jill .

" Hey , hey can you close your eyes...?! " said Rock excited .

" Why...? " Jill asked blushing and angrily .

" Just do it...!! " said Rock .

" Ok..." Jill said shyly .

Rock then grabbed Jill's shoulders and pressed his lips on hers . Jill open her eyes and tried to struggle but he wouldn't let go . He was aggressive and kissed her sloppy . Jill then started to cry , as Rock felt the tears on his lips , he opened his eyes and released her . Jill then slapped Rock hard and yelled , " WHAT ARE YOU DOING !! " she then cried more , as she felt her heart ack of pain , she felt it ripping apart . Jill then couldn't stop sobbing . Rock then looked at her and laughed and said , " I was just using you to see if I kiss good or not . It's for Lumia , I want her to think that I'm a good kisser . "

Jill's eyes then widen as her eyes filled with more tears .

" Your sick !! Using girls like that !! Without even asking !! You think you can just play with my feeling's Rock ?! Well LUMIA IS GONNA DUMP YOU FOR SURE , IF SHE DOESN'T SHES THAT STUPID !! " said Jill angrily as tears were running down her eyes .

" SHUT UP !! " said Rock as he pinned her down to a tree .

" Ughh . Your hurting me...!! " Jill cried .

" I don't care , let me practice once more . " said Rock as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips .

" AHHHHHH!! " Jill screamed as she struggled and kicked Rock causing him to fall .

Jill then ran as fast as she could back to her house , she then went in and locked the door , went on her bed and hugged her knees and she started to cry so badly that her heart started to hurt . How would she tell everyone this ? How would she tell Skye...? She then sat there and cried for two hours . (How can a beautifull sunny day like this turn out so dreadful..? ) Thought Jill as she hid her face in a pillow she was holding she then hugged her knees as she started to cry . It was about 9:30 p.m at night .

She then heard a knock on the door , it was Rock .

" Let me in or I'll bang the door down !! " Rock threaten as he was banging the door .

Jill then tighten her grip on the pillow as she got so scared and tears were running down her eyes as she was sitting in her bed .

" N-No...! " Jill said sobbing and scared .

Rock then banged down the door.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Jill screamed while sobbing .

--

Mean while with Skye...

It was 10:00 p.m and Skye had just entered the valley . Skye looked around shocked since he didn't see Jill .

" Jill...? " Skye said concern .

But there was no anwser .

Skye was getting worried now . ( Maybe she's sick...) he thought .

Skye then walked for a few minutes and as soon as he got out of Vesta's farm area , he heard Jill screaming her head off .

" Jill !! " Skye screamed as he ran to her house , he looked threw the window and saw that Rock had pinned her down to the wall , and she was crying her eyes out , while she was struggling and while Rock was trying to kiss her . Rock looked like he was drunk and he was !!

Skye's eyes widen as he saw this scene he got angry and immediately ran and since the door was already knocked down he ran in . Skye pushed Rock away from Jill and Skye then punched Rock and Skye said angrily , " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?! HOW DARE YOU TREAT WOMEN THIS WAY , ESPECIALLY JILL !! "

" Well...she dose'nt have a boy friend..." said Rock as he was wobbly .

Skye ignored Rock for a minute and draw his attention to Jill .

" Are you ok ?! "asked Skye concern .

" Skye ! " said Jill as she went into his arms and cried .

" W-What...I'm going home uh-huh , y-yeah that's right you thief !! " said Rock as he was drunk he then walked out of the house .

Jill was crying in Skye's arms , Skye rubbed her back and confert her , he said the most sweetest things to make her calm down . He kept rubbing her back , until she cried herself to sleep in his arms .

" That's right my little maiden... I will never let anything hurt you..." Skye whispered as he was still rubbing her back as she was sleeping in his arms .

--

**OK , LOLZ HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER !! TEE HEE !! I'LL BE UPDATING SOON !! HOPED YOU LIKED IT , PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ !! SKYEXJILL 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!OR...SOMEONE ELSE...LOLZ. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


	3. Something so happy turns out sad

It was getting late , so Skye looked at Jill and smiled as she was sleeping in his arms , he then picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in . He then smiled as he put his hands threw her beautiful hair he then smiled and leaned over to kiss her her cheek gently with his warm lips crashed down on her cheek gently . Skye then whispered , " If only you knew..." Skye then got out a piece of paper and started to write as he pulled out a pen . He then left a note on Jill's table .

Skye then looked at Jill one last time this night and he then smiled and closed the door quietly . Skye had to make sure that Rock wouldn't come back . So Skye looked around the valley to make sure Rock wasn't up to anything . He then looked threw then inner in window that was on the second floor and saw him getting to bed , while he was still drunk . Skye then sighed as he walked back to the spring with his hands in his pockets .

The next morning , Jill woke up in her bed , she then opened her eyes slowly , her eyes then widen as she gasped and got up quickly .

" Skye ! " Jill yelled out worried as she remembered last night .

Jill then looked around and saw he wasn't there , she then sighed sadly and thought , ( ...Skye saved me last night..I think I fell a sleep though... How will I even talk to Rock...? He won't even remember...? )

Jill eyes then widen as she saw a note on the table .

Jill then got out of her bed and walked to the table cautiously , she then held the note her in her hands nervously . She was so nervous that she even felt herself shaking and the note as well .

She then read it to herself first .

_Dear my maiden Jill , _

_You had a long day haven't you ? I'm sorry what that blond boy did to you... I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU AGAIN !! I'll always be there for you Jill and protect you no matter what . I made sure that guy wouldn't come again so don't worry . He was drunk so I don't think he'll remember . I just wanted to say as well...I have total faith in you on freeing the harvest goddess , I know you can do it , and your not alone you have me and I have you as well . One day I will steal something very valuable from you Jill...and you must figure that out yourself . But it's nothing you could hold or see , hehe so see you tonight beautiful . _

_Phantom Skye _

Jill then was about to cry tears of joy she held the note tightly to her chest and looked at the ground happily while smiling and tear then ran down her eye as she whispered , " Skye...thank you..."

Jill then put the note on the shelf and she then wiped the tear from her eye . Jill then smiled as she got on her clothes and ate some food . She then put her hair in a pony tail while wearing a black and white shirt with a green skirt and brown pants , while with a black rubber band for her pony tail . Jill then put on her gloves and smirked .

Jill then walked out the door with fire in her eyes . She then went in the chicken coop and did what she was suppose to do . Jill then let all of her chickens outside , she then yawned loudly and walked into the animal shack , she fed the sheep and cows and let them outside as well .

Jill then quickly went outside and rushed threw watering the crops , and she was about done in twenty minutes , it usually took an hour . Jill then caught from her eye that her horse was trying to hide from her again and she chased him with fire in her eyes , she then grabbed a hold of him and petted him , she then brushed him and was well clean . Jill's cat and dog saw this and there sweat both dropped .

After a few minutes of doing chores , she then went inside her house and bought what she needed from the super market . She then made more dry curry . Jill then smiled , she had completely forgotten about Rock .

Jill then put the dry curry in her rucksack , she then was about to walk out the door , she put her hand right on the nob when , she paused . Then a picture of Rock appeared in her head . She then felt a shiver down her spine , as if wind was in the room . She then gulped , hoping he wasn't there at the beach today... Jill then took a deep breath and turned the door nob slowly and walked off into the valley .

She walked threw the fields , as she looked around in admiration of the flower petals and how they blew with her hair and the wind , her worries soon left her mind . She then smiled and laughed slightly as if she felt one with the flower petals , as they blew around her . Flowers always reminded her of her mother , she then felt as if her own mother was watching her and that the flower petals were a sigh .

Jill then snapped out of the little trance that she was in . She then blushed and smiled , she hoped no one was watching her . She then walked to the beach , as she entered she saw Rock , just standing there happy as ever and looking into the sea . Rock then glanced over to Jill he then smiled and said , " Hey , Jill . "

Jill then gasp , she then paused for a minute , unaware of what to say . She knew he would never remember , so it would just be best to not make matters worst , right...? It's best if she didn't talk about what he did last night , things would just get worst... those thoughts were in Jill's head right now .

Jill then smiled and giggled to herself , she was a few inches away from Rock , she then walked over to him .

" Hi , Rock . " she said happily , Jill just acted as if nothing happened , all though she was still very mad at him , for what he did , who wouldn't be...?

" So , have any time for a date ...? No ? Too bad then . " said Rock as he was joking around .

Jill then laughed with him nervously , she then said as she was laughing , " O-Ok...better get going...later..."

She then walked away , down by the ocean and got out her fishing pole and started to fish , she then thought , ( Why do I usally fish here ? I fish in other places...but this must be my favorite spot...) Jill then gasped as there was a tug on the fishing pole , Jill then tried to reel it in but it was to strong .

( What's going on...? This has never happened before...? What's going on... ? ) Jill thought as she was pulling the fishing pole with all of her strength , she could feel her hands hurting , like as if she was seeing that they were red , as if they felt like she was gonna get blisters . She then grinned her teeth , pulled even harder , she felt as if she couldn't do it , but she did'nt care , she was gonna catch it no matter what .

She then finally pulled with all of her strength , then there was a splash from the water , a huge fish was in the air , Jill looked at the fish with awed , but since she pulled so hard , Jill fell back on the ground , while the fish was gasping for air , while it was wiggling on the ground . Jill moaned as she hurt her rear end , but she did'nt care , she then sat up and took the fish off the hook . She then felt weird as everything went white for her .

( A-Am I going to faint or something...? ) Thought Jill as she was gonna fall over again , as all she saw was white . But this white light seemed so familiar to Jill . Jill then widen her eyes .

" Could it be...? " she muttered .

Everything turned back to normal . Jill's eyes then lit up with joy , as she saw right there , right there in front of her , a sprite , a sprite that glowed sky blue . It was a fishing sprite , with it's light blue hat , the sprite then tip it's hat and giggled . It then had a confused expression on it's face .

" ...Huh...? I'm back...? Oh thank you so much , Jill , I'll help you how ever I can . " said the sprite happily as it teleported away to the sprite house .

Jill felt so much happiness in her , she felt like she could jump up and down , but there were people in the beach , she wanted to scream but she had to hold it in , as she put the fish in her rucksack , her eyes glowed with happiness .

" I-I finally got other sprite...!! Yes !! Yay !! " said Jill happily as she was freaking out and talking to herself . She was so happy that she was clenching her fists and didn't even notice , now she was a step closer from freeing the harvest goddess , she now had fifty six sprites .

As Rock was on the beach , he had an confused expression on his face as if he was saying , ' _huh..? What just happened...? ' _Rock then blinked twice , he then smiled , seeing that she was happy at least . Nami was there to , she only just gave a sound of a , " hmp . " She then closed her eyes and smirked , she then walked away .

Jill then happily ran back home , it was getting late , was about 5:30 p.m , so she let all of her animals back in . She was so happy , that when she was done with everything , she skipped to Vesta's farm . As she approached Vesta's farm , Marlin was working on the fields , he then blinked twice and gave a confused expression , as she was skipping . Jill then stopped and paused for a moment , as she slowly moved her head towards Marlin , she then smiled and giggled at him . She wasn't in the fields so she was looking at him from afar .

Marlin's sweat then dropped as she smiled at him . Jill then jumped over the fence and walked over to Marlin .

" Hi . " she said happily .

" What's up...? Why are you so happy...? " said Marlin as he stepped back , kinda freaked out .

" Oh , no reason . " Jill said as she was smiling and closing her eyes giggling .

Marlin then blinked irritated and said , " You must have a reason... "

" I just got a sprite , I'm one step closer into freeing the harvest goddess !! " Jill said happily .

" Ok...so what...? You still have a long way to go..." said Marlin .

" ...But I'm so close !! " said Jill fighting back .

" So...if it took you this long to get just one sprite...imagine how long to get other sprites..." said Marlin .

Jill then frowned and put and looked at the ground sadly as blue lines were surrounding her , she then said as she moaned with sadness in her voice , " Your right...how stupid of me..."

Marlin then gasped and said , " O-Oh no...your not stupid !! "

" I-It's just I'm just warning you..." said Marlin .

" That might not even happen . " said Marlin reassuring .

" Ok..." Jill said sadly she then walked away , sulking .

Marlin then sighed as she walked away , he then moaned and thought , ( Great look what you done ...)

Jill then talked to Vesta and Celia , she felt a little happier . But what Marlin said was still bothering her , she then walked home and shipped some items . A few hours later it was 9:20 p.m . Jill was still at her house . " Better get going..." she muttered as she walked out of her house , then got out of the farm and started to walk on the path way .

She then looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face and thought , ( Marlin dose have a point... How could I not even think of that possibility...? I'm so stupid...!! ) Jill then heard only her foot steps as she was walking , no one was walking tonight...kinda weird..right...? Jill then walked passed Vesta's farm , she was so ready to talk to Skye . She really needed someone to talk to , and even thought it doesn't seem like Skye's the guy to talk to , for her , he is . She then paused by the exit of the valley .

It was about 10:00 p.m. when Jill had arrived . ( He should be coming right now !! ) She thought happily . Jill then waited ten more minutes , Skye still hasn't come . ( Where is he...? ) Jill thought worried , as she started to feel scared and felt shivers down her spine , she felt as if someone was watching her , but she looked around and no one was there . She then clunched her hands together and hold them up to her chest scared and worried .

(W-Where is he...? I'm really creaped out... Skye said he would see me tonight... W-Where is h-he...? ) Jill thought scared as she was shivering , she then waited an hour... He was still not there . Jill felt herself tearing up . " I-It can't be..." she said stepping back , " He said he'd be here..." she felt as if she would burst into tears . Jill then thought , ( He's a theif...maybe...he's running late or something...? Maybe he's being chased ?! Maybe he got caught by the police !! ) Jill then had a worried expression on her face .

( Oh Skye...please...oh please be ok...) thought Jill as she stared into the exit of the valley , she saw nothing . No one . Not even a shadow or an animal... " S-Skye..." Jill said , as tears came out of her eyes .

" He...he would never lie to me...never...w-what if he had to lie...no...this is stupid...don't think this...!! " said Jill as her feet fell to the ground , and she was on her knees .

" Skye , please be ok !! " Jill said bursting into tears .

" W-Where...are you...? " Jill whispered crying . She felt her heart tingle , and it felt like it hurt . The wind blew threw her hair , it was about 12:00a.m. . Pink petals blew threw Jill's hair as she was crying , while she felt a gray cloud was above her , raining on her . She wanted Skye to come so bad . She hoped he was ok...

" W-What do I do...? " Jill asked herself crying , as she tried wipeing away her tears , but they just came crashing down more . Jill then heard foot steps in front of her , she then lifted her head up slowly , as tears kept coming down .

The footsteps then stopped , Jill then saw black shoes , she then looked up to see who the person was , her eyes then widen as she saw the sliver hair boy that she's been waiting for all night . Jill then cried some more , as her eyes and his eyes meant .

" Jill ? " Skye said , looking down at her .

Jill then sobbed , as she got up and went into his arms crying .

" I was so worried about you . " Jill said hugging him tightly as she was crying , she was even getting his jacket all wet .

Skye then blushed and hugged her back and rubbed her back . He paused for a minute and said , " I'm sorry I worried you..."

" W-Why are you so late...? " Jill said getting out of his arms and calming down .

Skye then frowned .

Jill's eyes then widen .

" I was...almost put behind bars . " Skye said while turning the other direction .

Jill then stood there frozen , with her lips even trembling , her whole body was shivering , they wind then blew threw there hair , as the flower petals danced threw her hair . Her mouth was wide open , with no words coming out , the wind even blew even harder .

--

**OMG...HERE'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER... IN ONE OF THE PARTS I WAS WRITING , I TEARED A LITTLE...LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . SKYEXJILL 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!AND ANYONE ELSE...LOLZ . **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Heart ache

**Oh yeah, some of the guys hearts have changed , lol . **

**Skye- Red heart**

**Rock - Yellow heart**

**Marlin - Blue heart**

**Kai- Purple heart**

**Lol, in my game I got Kai a purple heart, lol, guys tell me if you want him in the story,ok? I was suppose to do this in the last chapter but I forgot... lol stupid me . **

**--**

Jill trembled as the words kept repeating in her head, ' _I was...almost put behind bars...' _She knew this was gonna happen . After all he is a thief, what else would happen...?

" H-How...? " asked Jill nervously as she stuttered .

The wind blew harder, as Skye face turned dark with the reflection of the dark night sky . Skye put his hands in his pockets and as the wind was blowing, he managed to say, " I was walking on my way here, but then... There was police officer saw me and knew exactly who I was...so he called up other officer's and chased me... Sorry I made you worry..but this might happen sometimes..."

Jill was still shivering as his words and voice expression were different, he was serious this time . Most of the time, he would have a flirty voice or playful, always smirking,smooth talking... Jill remember when she first met Skye, she thought that he was just some no good thief... But as soon as she got to know him more, Jill became nicer to him and became friends, till now she just realized...that she loves Skye...but who will love a thief...?

"...I see... I'm just glad your ok... !! A-Are they still chasing you...? " said Jill as her voice changed into and clam voice to a worried voice .

" No. Not anymore, I hope . I'm gonna walk around tonight, so I can get my mind off things, ok Jill...? " said Skye in a warm voice .

( He sounds so innocent... But I bet he's really tearing inside right now...) Thought Jill , Skye then turned her direction and walked passed her . He then was about to walk pass Vesta's farm . Jill turned around to his direction as he walked passed her . Her eyes were teary,she didn't know what to say .

" Wait ! " Jill said concerned .

Skye then stopped without turning around .

" Please, I-I want to walk with you ! " screamed Jill , worried .

Skye then turned slightly and raised an eye brow and said, " Why would you want to walk with me...? I'll only bring you misery . After all, I don't want you to get in trouble from hanging around a thief . " Skye then looked at Jill, then turned back around and started to walk .

" Wait, please wait !! " said Jill, as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, he then stopped, " Please Skye...I want to walk with you . I'm not doing this because of this situation, I'm doing it for my own free will . I want to walk with you Skye, I don't care if I get in trouble, I-I just want to be with you ! " She then hold her grip tighter .

Skye then looked at the ground for a minute, he then sighed, then smirked and said, " Ok, hehe, guess your that desperate . "

Jill then blushed, she then clenched her fists and said, " Hey ! Your lucky I'm your friend you know !! "

" I know... hehe . " said Skye as he smirked, he then flipped his hair,and started walking.

" Hey ! Wait for me...! " said Jill as she caught up to him . They were then walking side by side .

Jill then thought, ( Hey wait... I don't have fifty six sprites...didn't I have fifty...? Where did those other five sprites come from...? Oh whatever... I'm with Skye now. Haha . )

As they kept walking, Jill then wonder if the day was Sunday today, Jill didn't know if it was Sunday or not... But it didn't matter because Skye's walking anyways .

Jill and Skye kept walking threw the village, Jill saw the Inner Inn, Dr.Harvey's house, Kate's house , Chris's house... It was quiet as they were walking . Skye then turned around the corner to go to Lumia's house . Jill followed him, as Jill then looked at his face, it was still very serious looking .

( I wonder...if something else had happened...) Thought Jill, she then looked at the ground sadly.

Skye then stopped as they approached the fountain . It looked so beautiful as the moon light beams were reflecting on the fountain . Jill then had an innocent look on her face, when Skye had stopped .

" I think you should go home now... It's getting pretty late . It's bad for your skin to stay up this late, Jill . "said Skye as he turned to her .

" Oh but-" Jill said, but then Skye interrupted," Please I don't want you to get tired in the morning, I'll see you tomorrow if it's sunny . " Skye then gave a warm smile .

Jill then smiled back and nodded and said, " Ok . Good night Skye . " Jill then turned the other way and started to walk happily, she was tired but she didn't care . Skye watched her walked away, he then smiled,turn the other way and watched the fountain and all of it's beauty .

A few minutes later, Jill walked back to her house, got on her pajama's and went to bed . As she tucked herself under the covers, she then smiled and thought, ( I should sleep good to night...) With that, Jill had slowly fell a sleep and smiled .

The next morning it was a rainy day, Jill yawned and got out of bed,got dressed and ate breakfast . She then did her usual chores she had to do in the morning . She then went inside her house, Jill had just finished making her dry curry for Skye . She then smiled as she put it in her rucksack .

Jill walked out the door, she then went down to the beach, happily . Jill paused, as she just realized it was raining . Jill frowned, that means that Skye wasn't coming today . Jill then sighed sadly and thought, ( I guess, I'll save the dry curry for tomorrow...)

She then walked by Rock, who was staring at the ocean thinking .

" Hi, Rock . " said Jill happily .

" Oh hi , Jill . How's life . " Rock joked .

" How's life ? It's good . Haha . " said Jill as she laughed .

" That's good . Hey...I just wanted to say I'm sorry about a few days ago...I was so stupid..I guess I just had so much stress on my mind, that I went and had a few drinks at the bar...I usually don't drink though . " said Rock in a warm voice .

At first Jill didn't know what to say, as she stared at Rock innocently,while blushing . She then smiled and giggled and said , " It's ok . Yeah..I understand...but..you kinda went a little but to far.."

" Yeah I know... Which is why you hate me right...? " said Rock with a sad look on his face .

" Oh, no no . I was mad...but now I'm over it... Everything is fine . " said Jill reassuring .

" Oh...ok . I thought for sure you hated me..." said Rock as he looked at the ground .

" Oh no , Rock ! I could never hate you... It's just sometimes I get mad at you... Sometimes . " said Jill .

" Oh...well then . I guess I was way off . " said Rock as he smiled, but then that smile turned into a smirk .

They both then laughed . A few hours later, Jill was at Vesta's farm . She was just talking to Marlin .

" So yeah, that's how you plant really good crops . " said Marlin as he laughed .

" Oh my gosh , thanks so much ! " said Jill as her eyes sparkled .

" No problem..." said Marlin .

There was then an awkward silence . They both then laughed, " I better get going, by Marlin . " said Jill as she laughed and walked away . A few hours later, it was 10:00 p.m at night . Jill's hair was all wet from the rain, she then sneezed, then shivered because she was cold . ( I better not get sick...) She thought . She was in her pajama's and was laying on her bed, not under the covers .

Jill then smiled as she remembered, Skye, Rock and Marlin . A frown appeared on her face, as she clenched her hand and put it up to her chest . She then thought, ( Why dose my heart aches so much lately...?) With that Jill slowly fell a sleep, with that question repeating in her mind .

--

**OK YOU GUYS HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ! HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . JILLXSKYE 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...OR SOMEONE ELSE...LOLZ . OH YEAH , YOU GUYS CAN HAVE A VOTE IF YOU WANT KAI IN THE STORY...? OK...? LOLZ . **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. These wounds won't seem to heal

**Ok, guys were are still voting about the Kai thing, it's spring anyways so yeah..lolz. There heart things also changed.**

**Skye- Red heart**

**Rock- Orange heart**

**Marlin- Green heart**

**--**

Jill then woke up the next morning, it was a sunny day. Seeing this, Jill smiled as she saw the sunlight beams coming down threw her window.

Jill then got up, got dressed, ate break feast, she did her usual chores in the morning and finally she made a new dish for Skye; curry rice.

It was about 11:30a.m.

Jill just got done with shipping things, she then decided she needed to go to the mines, it's been awhile since she's been there. On her way, Jill walked to Vesta's farm, knocked on the door to get into Vesta's house, then opened the door. She then widen her eyes, as she saw Celia and Lumia talking.

" L-Lumia...? " said Jill shocked.

Lumia never went to Vesta's farm, like at all, this shocked Jill.

" Oh, hi Jill. I came here to talk about stuff with Celia, why don't you join us...? " said Lumia.

" Yeah, come Jill, it will be fun!" said Celia as she giggled and smiled.

" Oh... Um... Ok..." said Jill uncertain.

" Let's go up to my room." said Celia.

Lumia and Jill both nodded, they all then went up the stairs. They then were in Celia's room, Celia sat on her bed, while Lumia sat on a chair and Jill, was just standing there clueless.

" Ok... So... Do you guys think that Marlin likes me?! " said Celia.

" Duh. Of course he dose. " said Lumia, she giggled.

Jill then widen her eyes, for some reason she felt hurt, her heart ached again.

" Umm... Yeah sure..I guess..." said Jill as she looked at the ground.

" Ok, let's talk about me. Me and Rock went on a date yesterday, he's so cute, but sometimes he gets me mad! " said Lumia.

Jill felt as if she wanted to rip Lumia to shreads for some reason, her heart hurt even more.

" Yeah... He's sure is clueless. " said Jill as she rolled her eyes.

" So, Jill. Tell us... Who do you like?! " said Celia.

Jill then blushed, " Um..." Jill started nervously.

" I heard that you visited that cool thief every night! Is that true Jill?! " said Lumia.

" Yeah, I heard that to. Are you working with him Jill?! " Celia said changing voice expressions, to kind to angry.

Vesta then walked in the room.

" Hi girls, I just put in stronger fences, so that stupid thief won't get our crops. " said Vesta as she laughed.

Jill then grinned her teeth angrily, she then clenched her fists.

" Hey that's cool. So Vesta, do you think Jill's friend with that thief? " said Celia.

" WHAT?! Now that you mention it... People do see you with that theif! " said Vesta.

" Ok, so what is it Jill?! What's the truth?! " said Lumia.

Jill then felt scared as she thought, ( Oh no... Jill why can't you just lie and say no... What's holding me back?!I don't work with him though...)

Marlin then walked in the room.

" Vesta, every ones looking for you. " said Marlin.

" Oh... Sorry. I'm coming! " said Vesta as she ran down stairs.

" I've got to go! " said Jill fast and nervous she then ran down the stairs as well.

Jill then ran out of the house, " Wait!! Jill!!" screamed Lumia, you could even hear her from outside. Jill just kept running and running, she didn't want to stop. Jill was in the dig site, she felt tears run down her eyes as she was running, she sat by the water fall and hugged her knees and cried.

" I-I want to tell... I want to tell everyone I love you Skye... I can't stand this anymore...!! My heart is hurting more and more!! I can't hide my feelings anymore!! " said Jill as she was crying, hugging her knees.

( I can't even get the courage... To tell him that myself... I can't even get sixty freaking harvest sprites... I'm such a loser!!) Thought Jill as she was crying, she then hid herself in her knees.

( I've always been such a cry baby, tears never help... But...I can't help it if they fall..) Thought Jill, she held her grip tighter.

Hopefully no one heard her. Jill then heard Celia's and Lumia's voices, getting closer and closer.

( I've got to run. ) Thought Jill, she then ran into the mines. Jill ran into the dangerous mine, since she wasn't paying attention. There was so many things that were guarding the jewels, Jill had to get to the last floor, she tried but the things kept attacking her. Jill had scratches all over her, tears rolled down her eyes. ( Stupid me... I had to go in this mine...) Thought Jill.

Jill then fell on the ground, she tried to get to the stair way, but they just kept attacking her.

Jill was bleeding on her arms and legs, she was then about to walk to the stair way, but then a thing popped out and pushed her down.

" AHHH!!" Jill screamed as she hit the ground, Jill was surprised that she has'nt fainted yet.

Celia and Lumia then heard then scream, they then went in and talked to Flora.

" Yeah, she came in here. " said Flora.

" What mine...? " said Celia worried.

" The hardest one... " said Flora.

" Oh... I think she mention about going to mines... But that scream? " said Lumia.

" Those are just the little animals that protect all the treasures. " said Flora.

" She should be fine. " said Flora as she smiled.

" Ok. " said Celia and Lumia at the same time, they both smiled and walked out of the mine.

Tears were running down Jill's face, this had never happen before. She tried crawling to the stair case, but then a thing pushed her away. Jill panted, but they just kept attacking her.

" AHHHHH!!" Jill screamed as she was in a horror movie.

Flora then heard the scream.

" Huh? " Flora said, she then looked around and went into the mine that Jill went into. It took a few minutes to get to the floor that Jill was on. Flora then gasp as she saw she was being attack by the guardians.

Flora then hit them all with a hammer, she then picked up Jill, who had fainted. Flora saw that she was crying, all of her wounds looked critical.

Flora then went down the stair case, she then took Jill to Dr.Harvey. Flora left as soon as she had drop Jill off. Dr.Harvey placed Jill on a bed.

Dr.Harvey gasp.

" Her wounds are critical..." He muttered as he was fixing her wounds.

( She has to stay here for tonight...) Thought Dr.Harvey, he had never had a case this serious in the valley.

A few hours later, Jill was still at the Dr. Harvey's. It was 10:30p.m.

Skye was looking for Jill, he then got worried as he walked around the valley. As he was walking, he saw Dr.Harvey's light's on. Skye then peeked threw the window and saw Jill, with wounds all over her and she was unconscious. Skye couldn't believe his eyes, he wanted to cry. Seeing the most important person in his life like this, made him as worried as ever.

Skye didn't care if he blew his cover, he burst threw the door.

" Huh? Who are you? " Harvey asked.

" I'm one of Jill's friends." said Skye.

" Oh... Well I should go get some herbs you can watch her right? " said Harvey.

Skye then nodded. Harvey walked out of the house.

Skye rushed to Jill's side.

" Jill, Jill!!" Skye said worried, shaking her.

Skye then whispered, " Please be ok... Please..! "

Jill then opened her eyes slowly," S-Skye...?" Jill said weakly.

" Jill! Thank god your ok... What happened...? " said Skye relive.

"...I was in the mines... I guess I got attack..." Jill said scared she then shivered.

" I thought I was gonna die, Skye! " Jill blurted out, she then started to cry.

" Shh.. It's ok... I'm here..."said Skye as he hold her hand and clasp it with his, he bent down to her level.

" I'll stay here, till your ok? " said Skye in a warm smooth voice.

" Oh...Skye.." Jill whispered weakly she then fell a sleep, Skye hold her hand the whole entire night, bent down to her level, he then fell a sleep in that position, he never let go, not even for a second.

--

**OK, YOU GUYS, HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, THAT LAST PART I TRIED TO DESCRIBE IT THE BEST I CAN. OH YEAH THOSE THINGS THAT ATTACK JILL, IF YOU GO IN THE MINDS YOU SHALL KNOW WHAT I MEAN, LOLZ. ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON. SKYEXJILL 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. Complicated

**Oh my gosh! This whole entire time, I thought the Dr.'s name was Harvey, ughgh, it's really Hardy. My bad...lol. I'll change it. **

**Skye- heart heart**

**Rock-orange heart**

**Marlin- Green heart**

**--**

A few minutes later, Dr.Hardy had walked back into the room. He stood their frozen as he walked threw the door, he saw Skye on his knees, while holding Jill's hand and leaning on her head, sleeping.

Dr.Hardy then smiled as he thought, ( Ah, true lovers. I never saw him before, but he must be a good guy, he looks like a good boy friend for Jill. )

He then got into bed and went to sleep. A few hours later, it was 4:00a.m.

Jill then woke up, as she saw Skye still sleeping. Jill shook him and whispered, " Skye, Skye, wake up! You have to get out of here before you get caught! "

Skye then opened his eyes slowly, " Jill? " Skye got up while saying, " Your right I have to jet. I'm sorry I can't stay... I know you understand though..."

" Yes of course, but hurry before everyone wakes up... I-I don't even know why I woke up this early..." said Jill.

Skye nodded.

" Good bye, Jill... See you tonight. " said Skye, he slip threw the door quietly.

Jill smiled, she then went back to bed.

Two hours later...

Jill had woke up. She felt way better, " I see your up, you could rest or get back to work. " said Dr.Hardy.

" Oh... Thanks, thank you. I'll get back to work. Thanks. " Jill said, as she walked out the door.

Jill soon ran to her farm and did all her chores and ate break feast and changed.

It was sunny today, Skye would be coming.

Jill had to decided to go to her house to think about stuff, she opened the door and sat at her table. (...I really love Skye... Don't I...? But... It says I only have fifty seven sprites now... I thought I had fifty one...? Who did that for me? I have the blue feather, but the sprite house is keeping it locked away, so I can't marry... But what if Skye got a blue feather and asked me? What would happen then? They harvest sprites can't do anything, I wish I could just steal it back to me... But...I could get in trouble... If I did though, I would probably need Skye's help... Oh don't be stupid Jill, you haven't even confessed to him yet that you love him... I wonder if Skye feels the same... Well...of course right...?) Thought Jill as she looked at the table sad.

Jill then got up and walked to the beach, no one was there, she sighed as she walked along the beach. ( How weird... No ones here...) She thought. She looked around the beach, she saw no one.

Jill was then right in front of the ocean.

( Why do I always have this feeling, like as if whenever you look at this... It gives you the right answers... So calming and soothing...) Thought Jill in a daze.

She then felt a poke behind her back, Jill turned around scared she almost screamed.

" Hi!" said Rock happily.

" Ahh! Rock don't scare me like that!!" said Jill blushing.

" Sorry, hehe. Hey Jill... I've been thinking about this for a while now, I just bought it with my own money. W-Will you accept it? I would be so happy if you did!" Rock said blushing, while smiling he then pulled out a blue feather.

Jill's eyes widen as she started freaking out, ( WHAT?? O-Oh n-no... W-What do I do?! They cost so much money and he got that for me?! I like him, I guess...but... I like Skye more!!) Jill thought, as she step back.

" I-I'm sorry... I'm going to have to think about this... Just please, please give me some time Rock. " said Jill with concerning eyes.

" Oh... All right, I'll wait for ever..." said Rock in a dazed voice, he then walked away.

Jill slowly fell on her knees, she felt like as if all the strength in her body was gone. She was shivering, while her mouth was open, she was scared. Jill then ran home, opened the door, she landed on her bed and cried, cried her eyes out. She looked threw her window, a bird was by it, Jill then walked up to it, she sniffled, she felt calm when she was looking at it.

" Your a cute little bird aren't you? Your always free, to do what ever you want... I wish I was free like a bird.." Jill whispered as if she felt like the bird was listening.

The bird tilted it's head and blinked, it wasn't scared of Jill at all.

" Do... You... Understand what I'm saying...?" said Jill, with hope in her eyes.

The bird nodded slowly.

Jill blinked twice as she thought, ( Out of all people, I talk to a bird about my problems...)

The bird then flew away, because it got windy.

" Oh wait!..." Jill started as she put her hand out, she then pulled it back slowly. The bird then left something though, on the window cell. Jill's eyes then widen as they filled with joy.

" I-It's a blue feather!!" said Jill as her eyes sparkled, she took it and put it in her rucksack. Jill sighed and thought, ( I wonder why they took away my blue feather...)

The wind then blew threw Jill's hair, when she opened the window.

" Thank you..." Jill whispered.

A few seconds later, Jill then frowned.

(But then... The sprites will just take it away if I try to purpose...) Thought Jill, as she looked at the ground, frowning.

" Oh no! " Jill said scared.

( I forgot about Rock... What am I gonna do?! Why dose love...have to be so complicated...?) thought Jill.

Jill needed some fresh air, so she went outside let her animals back inside, shipped some items. A few hours later it was about 8:00p.m.

Jill then went inside as she wiped the sweat from her face. Jill eyes widen, she saw a note on her table. But how? It wasn't there before.

Jill then read the note.

_Dear my fare maiden Jill,_

_Tonight I will steal your heart away..._

_Yours truly_

_- Phantom Skye_

Jill then was trembling, ( WHAT?? Two people purposing?! What am I gonna say?! Oh no...! NO!! Why Skye... Why tonight... Why this weak?! Now... I need some more time than ever... Oh no. He's gonna come tonight!! What do I do?! What if... What if I hurt his feelings if I say I need more time?!... Maybe I should tell him about Rock asking me... But he might get mad since Rock did hurt me... But, I don't think Skye's like that... But...if I was Skye I would be mad to, if I was picking him and then some guy who hurt me before... This. Is. So. Complicated... ) Thought Jill as she was shivering.

--

**OK, HERE'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER, HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON. SKYEXJILL 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!...OR SOMEBODY ELSE...LOLZ. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. Note:

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry you guys!! I'm so horrible for not updating, but my computers been broken!! A few weeks ago I got it back, worked perfectly fine, just when I was about to update, my stupid ass sister broke it!! SO I had to even wait longer!! I'm so sorry everbody!! I shall update soon, I didn't forget so yeah, don't worry! **

**-Maymist**


	8. Decision under the moonlight

_**Oh my gosh!! A lot has happened, I started a new game with the brunet girl, and named her Jill! And I married Skye, and befriended everyone! All the dudes even liked me, it was scary and all I did was talk to them. I got a kid and its a boy, and its Nami's **_**_kid. lol. Things have changed, and did you know that the hippie is a stalker?! In his purple heart event, he had two events for one heart! It was so creepy! And I befriended everyone in the game. lol. It's so awesome. And I'm rich, its so awesome...! Skye's so awesome...lol. _**_**Sorry it took so long to update... School has just started for me...and theres not enough time to update...sighs sorry...**_

Jill bit her lip, as she was pacing back and forth. _What do I do...? Shoot! I forgot, Rock's gonna come here tonight as well, well, not as late as Skye though... _Thought Jill panicking. She paused. _W-Wait... I...I don't even have 60 sprites yet... The harvest sprites won't let me get married... W-What do I do...?! _Thought Jill, as she panicked more.

" I need some air..." She muttered to herself, she step outside, as she used her teleport stone, to teleport to the hot springs. As she arrived there, she paused.

_I wonder... I wonder if I can fish in any of these things... _Jill thought, no one was there, so no one was watching. With that... Jill got her fishing pole out, and fished in the hot springs, she waited a minute.

" This is so stupid...I-I'm not gonna catch anything..." Jill said as her sweat drop.

She pulled her fishing rod back, as she did, everything went white.

" No way..." Jill whispered under her breath.

As that, a sprite came out, it was a leader sprite.

" Huh? What are you doing up a this hour?! Are you skipping work?! Get back to work Jill!" said the leader sprite, he teleported to the sprite house. Jill's sweat drop.

Jill's eyes widen, she used her teleport stone to teleport to the other hot spring, in the Harvest Goddess spring, Jill got out of her fishing pole, she clutched it with all her might, she threw her fishing rod into the hot spring, she then got other sprite. Jill couldn't believe her eyes. She got other sprite. As it then went to the sprite house.

Jill put her hand on her head, she sighed.

" This can't be happening..." she muttered under her breath.

" Oh! I forgot to feed my horse!" Jill blurted out, she used her stone, to teleport back to her farm, she ran to her house shed.

Jill grab some fodder, _All right time to feed you- _

" AHH!" Jill screamed she tripped as she ran, the fodder went into the horses saddle bag. Other white light came up. Jill's eyes turned blank.

" N...No... There's no possible way...that I freed her..." Jill whispered, shocked.

A sprite came up, the Harvest Goddess came out.

" Oh Jill, thank you so much! Come visit my pound sometime! " The Harvest Goddess said as she laughed, she disappeared.

Jill was about to faint.

" T-This can't be happening... Now I can get married! Why! Why! Why!" She said angrily, she was so confused, she has no excuses now.

Jill took a deep breath and feed her horse.

She walked back into her house, laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, not under the covers. It was about almost 9'o clock right now.

Jill heard a knock on the door.

" Hey...! Can I come in?!" said a voice, it was Rock.

Jill held her pillow in fear.

_N...No! _She thought in her head scared.

_Maybe if I pretend I'm not here he won't come in... _Jill thought, hoping her plan would work.

Rock then peeked threw the window.

" Nice try. " He joked.

Jill sighed with sadness, she than opened the door, slowly, her body was trembling as she was turning the nob.

She finally opened the door.

" Come on in..." she said quietly.

" So! Have you made your decision...?" asked Rock, he was so happy.

Jill looked at his face, it was so bright so cheerful, how could she possibly break his heart...

Jill only frowned, seeing such a happy face. Her emotions were such in a bind right now. She didn't know what to say or do. She felt tears, coming. Jill fought the tears. She turned around, so Rock wouldn't see her crying...

" Rock... I...I... I just can't do this Rock... This doesn't feel right... For some reason, my hearts saying no... My heart does not belong to you... I-It just doesn't feel right...I-I'm so sorry...!" She said that, while her voice was cracking she burst out in tears.

"...I thought we had something special Jill? What happened...? " said Rock, confused.

"...I really just thought of you as a friend Rock. " said Jill, she looked at the ground.

Rock blinked twice, he smiled.

" Ah! I knew you were just kidding! I love you to, Jill!" said Rock, he laughed.

Jill's eyes widen.

" What?! No! No! I wasn't kidding Rock! I-I was being honest... There's no connection... When I'm with you...there's no spark... I'm sorry Rock..." said Jill.

Rock got angry, as she spat those words out of her mouth, " Don't talk to me that way Jill! I gave up Lumia for you! Just admit it! We were meant for each other! I'll be the one you'll love! I'll be the prince and you shall be the princess!"

Jill was shocked.

" Y...You broke up with Lumia... F-For me...? " Jill said, she was about to cry again.

She shook her head, " Oh Rock, don't be stupid, you two were made for each other, besides, I would be at work all the time, while you HATE work, Rock. " Jill convinced.

" Tch. After everything I've done for you, you betray me?!" said Rock angrily.

" Rock! It's not like that! It's not like that at all, please try to understand! When I'm with you... I feel no connection... But when I with him I-" Jill got cut off by an angry Rock.

" HIM?! Who is this " him" ?! I knew it! There is someone else!" Rock shouted, he was fuming.

Jill didn't know what to say, tears flowed down her eyes. She looked down, and said quietly, " Like I said... My heart doesn't belong to you... Rock, your a nice guy but... You can be rude and harsh, and say things that hurts other, your lazy and don't do anything, your mean to your mother, you won't even help her cook... You think looks can get everything... Don't you...?"

" YOU did not just talk to me like that Jill! How dare you insult me! At least I'm better than that stupid thief!" Rock yelled.

Jill paused, as she felt her heart shattered into pieces. Tears flowed down her eyes.

" No... Your wrong... You don't even know him!" said Jill as she yelled.

" So he is the " he " you have been talking about?! " said Rock.

Jill paused again, she looked at the ground teary.

" Of course, a stupid girl like you would of course fall into his trap. Can't you see that he's just using you. If you get married, hes just gonna take everything away from you and leave. Tch. Your such a loser. If you ever marry that jerk, I'm SO turning him in! I'm leaving. I'm saying sorry in advance." said Rock, he closed door and slam it shut, he almost broke her door.

Jill cried so much, tears were coming down her eyes, that it was even hurting her eyes, she had never cried so much in her entire life. He said such cold and harsh things. But Jill thought she was to hard on him... But even when she wasn't being hard on him, he still yelled at her. If she marries, Skye... Rock will hate her for life, Jill thought that thought for an hour. Even was she was trying to calm down, they just kept coming, and when Skye comes, things will just get worse...

Jill still cried, for the passed few hours, Skye would probably come after midnight. Jill decided to get some sleep... She got in her bed and cried herself to sleep. She knew Skye would wake her up, and she would feel way calmer when she wakes up.

A half hour later, Jill wakes up and hears a knock on the door.

_Here he is... _She thought nervously, her heart was pounding.

She let him in. He only smirked.

" Hehe. Good evening, I have came to steal your blue feather away from you. " said Skye, he smirked.

Jill looked to the ground, she didn't know what to do. If she married him, Rock would turn him in, unless Skye quits his job. But...

Jill took out her blue feather and handed it to Skye, with out a word, with only sadness in her eyes, if it wasn't for Rock, she would be so happy right now._ But... If hes just here to steal it...maybe he is just using me..._ Thought Jill.

"Hehe. Stealing blue feathers from maidens is my forte." Skye smirked.

"...Huh? Your really giving it to me...? " said Skye shocked.

Jill nodded slowly, still looking at the ground.

Skye was so happy, he was smiling.

" Thanks..." Skye said happily.

He then blushed and said, " You know I've been attractive to you since we first met. I'm used to girls confessing their love to me, but I don't know how to do it myself. I was so afraid that you would give your blue feather to someone else. So I came here to steal it away from you. "

Jill gasped.

" And now that you've given me the blue feather by your own will, I'm just so elated! Hehe. Well Jill, what else can I say but, " yes" ? I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. " Skye, said blushing he seemed so happy.

Jill has completely forgotten about Rock. She just smiled, she cried tears of joy.

" I've been waiting for this for ever...!" said Jill happily.

Skye looked shocked, " R-Really... I never thought a farmer girl like you, would like a thief like me..."

" Well, I'm going home today. Let's decide when to have the wedding on another day. Sweet dreams, Jill. " Skye said happily, he then went out the door.

Jill blushed as she was smiling, she was crying but only crying tears of joy. Jill went in her bed and smiled the whole entire time she was sleeping. _I should sleep good tonight... _She thought, as she snuggled in her bed. Just because she's getting married to Skye... Doesn't mean that Rock needs to know...

--

**ALL RIGHT, DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ALMOST DONE! I'LL BE UPDATING SOON. SKYEXJILL 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. Trust

* * *

The brunette awoke next morning. With gleams of happiness in her amethyst eyes. Even forgetting about Rock's dilemma. Jill yawned as she was sitting in her wooden chair, staring at her wooden round table.

She couldn't believe that her of all people was getting married to the '_Prince Of The Stars' _in other words Phantom Skye. Knowing that the wedding would be in a week, Jill played with her figures nervously. A blush of crimson planted to her face. Day dreams about her and Skye getting married flowed into her mind.

Suddenly, her eyes widen. That she unrealized the consequences of their marriage. _Wait... If all of the villagers want to put Skye in jail... Where will we have our wedding? And.... How...? People are gonna find out sooner or later about us. I know that for a fact... And... Rock might turn Skye in! This is going to be horrible! _Those were Jill's thought. She put her hand to her chest with hope in her eyes.

Her ears heard a knock on her door. Timidly, Jill turned the nob while opening the door and saw hazel eyes staring back at her. This girl staring back at her, had eyes full of frustration and hate. Jill winced seeing her imitating stare.

The girl had brunette hair like Jill. With a yellow head band in planted in the center of skull. A dress that was brown, along with a orange bandanna around her neck. With white sleeves coming to her arms. She stood strong, clenching her fists. Lumina was standing at Jill's front door_..._

_" _This is all of your fault that Rock broke up with me!_" _She hissed.

_" _I never said I was his girl friend or anything! I never meant for him to break up with you!_" _Jill explained.

_" _It doesn't matter! You just got way to friendly with him! And he fell for you instead! Mark my words_..._ Your going to pay for everything Jill!_" _Lumina threaten.

_" _I don't have to pay for nothing!_" _Jill adjusted her hands to her hips angrily.

_" _It's still your fault! If you would never been so nice to him, none of this would of happen!_" _Lumia huffed.

_" _What? So you wanted me to be mean to him?_" _Jill yelled.

_" _No. You could of been nice and not talk to him that much, just like the other villagers!_" _Her hazel eyes glared into Jill's amethyst eyes.

_" _I didn't talk to him. He talked to me. _" _Jill explained.

_" _Why didn't you walk away or something?!_" _Lumia yelled.

_" _Like I didn't try!_" _Jill replied.

She growled at Lumina.

_" _Oh really? Now thanks to you, Rock is totally depressed! It's all your fault!_" _Lumina clenched her fists infuriated.

_" _It's not my fault I don't love him!_" _Jill hissed.

_" _He won't even talk to me! It's all your fault_..._! He told me everything that happened last night between you two! And now he won't talk to me!_" _Lumina sobbed.

Jill frowned.

_" _I'm sorry_..." _Jill whispered looking down.

_" _I-I hate you!_" _She sobbed and fled.

She felt her eyes widen. Jill stood at the door way, shocked. She looked down, biting her lip, trying not to cry. However, the brunette turned to the inside of her house and landed on her bed sobbing.

Hours later, Jill was waiting for Skye at the Harvest Goddess Pound.

Suddenly she heard foot steps shifting with the ground. Smiling, Jill turned around thinking that it was Skye. Jill suddenly became frighten as she saw that the person wasn't Skye_..._ It was Rock_..._

_" _W-What are you doing here?_" _Jill questioned, moving a step back.

_" _I know your getting married to Skye_... _I know he comes around here at this time_..." _Rock smirked, stepping closer to Jill.

_" _And your point?_" _Jill questioned again timidly.

She took a step back, and her back went against the immense tree.

Rock was now in front of her, _" _This_..." _Rock pinned her arms to the tree and brushed his lips against hers. Jill's eyes widen blushing, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She tried to turn her head, however Rock wouldn't let her. His lips were sealed onto hers. Tears formed in Jill's eyes as she struggled and tried to kick the naive blond boy.

Jill suddenly heard foot steps again, she saw the guy she was waiting for_..._

However_, _bad timing. Since _Skye_ was shocked seeing the two kiss. His eyes trembled with anguish and hatred.

Rock turned to Skye with a smirk.

_" _It's not what it looks like!_" _Jill sobbed.

Skye turned around. _" _To think that I could ever trust you_..."_

_

* * *

_

**Okay. I updated. Happy? Lol. Sorry for the wait, I was very busy. And for those who have always complained about my writing, it has improved. My writing did suck in the other chapters, so did my grammar. It even makes me sick even looking at the other chapters. Lol. Yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger. No flames. Please review. Thanks for viewing. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	10. End

Only more tears came down her cheeks and she struggled to pull Rock away.

Rock got off her and only smirked at Skye.

" S-Skye, its not what you think, " Jill sobbed.

" It is what you think," Rock smirked.

Skye only scowled.

" He kissed me," Jill sobbed more.

" And she kissed me back, " Rock added on.

" I did not, you moron!"

Jill was infuriated and she slapped Rock across the face.

" Ouch, you hurt such a handsome face that you just kissed, " Rock said smirking and holding his cheek.

Jill shook her head with tears still streaming down her face, " Skye, Rock planned this! He knew you were coming and he pinned me down and kissed me!"

Rock sighed and crossed his arms, " Who are you going to believe? That tramp or the awesome Rock?"

Skye was in silence and walked over to the two.

" I believe my beloved maiden, I can tell when she lies."

A smile slowly formed across Jill's face as she screamed happily, " Skye," and jumped into his arms.

"Darn... I thought this plan would work this time..." Rock sighed.

Skye looked at Rock, " You actually thought I would fall for such a pathetic plan? Get a clue."

"Grr..."

Skye suddenly walked up to Rock, " Oh and..."

Jill raised a eye brow in curiosity.

" Don't _**ever**_ touch my wife again."

**BAM**

Skye punched Rock right in the face and Rock was sent tumbling down to the ground.

Jill's silver hair future husband blinked twice in shock.

" Wow, I didn't even try to hit him that hard."

Jill looked down to Rock's bleeding unconscious face, " Will he be okay?"

"Yeah," Skye said and put his arm around Jill.

Jill blushed, " You called me your wife... I'm not your wife yet, we still have to get married."

" You'll always be my wife to me."

He kissed her.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, I think this is the end of this story.

Thanks so much for review and reading.

I might add another chapter... Should I?

Hm...

You decide.

Wink wink


End file.
